


Listen, Harry!

by BrokenPoet12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenPoet12/pseuds/BrokenPoet12
Summary: Insert for season 3 episode of Magenta because who doesn't love Harry getting scolded by Caitlin?





	Listen, Harry!

  Episode insert for Magenta  
I always loved this part. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Listen, Harry! Maybe the reason she's shutting you out is because you're not trying to understand what she's going through!" 

    "I don't need to understand..."

    "Maybe if you helped her navigate her powers instead of assuming they'll just destroy her, she'd turn to you rather than push you away." 

    Harry's face felt like it was on fire. He was being yelled at. Harrison Wells was never yelled at. Except for by his daughter... Which happened often. But by anyone else it was unheard of. 

   Caitlin Snow had apparently not gotten that particular memo. She was standing in front of him, squared off and visibiliy angry. In hindsight later, he'd clearly recall every word she'd said. But for the moment he's torn between trying to get a word in to argue and just being in awe. She's magnificent when she's angry. Even Cisco is rendered speechless and has a look of surprise on his face, when Harry risks a glance in his direction. The dark haired man doesn't even notice, he's too busy staring at Caitlin. 

   Harry is shocked. He'd known Caitlin Snow for the better part of a year, and she still kept constantly surprising him. She'd been through hell and back on more then one occasion. Hell, he'd even saved her from that telepathic gorilla.  She could have been a little more willing to help him in return. His departure from Earth-1 had been abrupt sure, but he thought out of all the members of the team, Caitlin would be the most understanding. Instead she was yelling at him and all Harry had done was ask for help. 

   He realizes suddenly that she's not yelling, but she's staring at him with what he can only think of as thinly veiled disgust. Panicking, he wracks his mind for something to say, cursing internally because he knows he's just standing there, mouth probably hanging open and his face a blank wall. 

    Shit! She's shaking her head and walking past him.

     Harry glances over at Cisco again and he gets some small satisfaction seeing that the younger man seems to be just as shocked as he is. 

   Mentally shaking himself, Harry finally manages to close his mouth and without allowing himself the second guess he takes off after Caitlin out into the hallway. Her heels click loudly and he has to jog to catch up with her. He calls out and he's sure she ignores it because her pace increases. Rounding a corner, he finally closes in on her and grabs her gently by the shoulder. She stops abruptly and he almost crashes into her. 

    "Harry! I am not in the mood." 

    "I'm sorry for being an asshole." That's not what he meant to say! 

   "And?" She's glaring at him, he panics. 

   "I'm sorry I asked you to intervene with Jesse when I should have done it myself." His mouth won't cooperate with what his brain wants to say. For some reason all Harry can focus on is the fact that Caitlin Snow is angry at him and he'd really rather her not be. 

   " Is there anything else? " She's trying not to laugh at him, he just knows it. 

   "I'm sorry I upset you." 

  "And why would I be upset?" 

        "becauseiblamedyouinsteadoftakingrespponsobilityformyirrationalreactiontojessehavingpowers" Great, he's mumbling now and he can't look away from her. 

    "I didn't understand that last part." Really? He can't break his gaze away from hers, even though she's looking less and less angry as he speaks. Taking a deep breath, he a speaks more slowly. 

    "I'm sorry that I blamed you because I overreacted about Jesse and because I refused to deal with it." 

    She regards him cooly for a minute and Harry can't help but think she's still beautiful when she's irritated. Something he's seen often enough to consider himself and expert on. Caitlin Snow mood number 13: irritated at Harry. He's staring at her lips, he can't stop. It feels like hours have passed since he said anything but he knows it's been seconds. His ears are pounding and his chest does an annoying flip thing when Caitlin arches an eyebrow after his apology. He's waiting for anything: acceptance, another verbal lashing, a comment about the weather. She doesn't give him the satisfaction. 

    "Okay" All the sudden she's flashing a smile at him and resuming her walk down the hall. He stares at her open-mouthed again. Then she calls out over her shoulder as she makes it to her office door. "I don't know whether to slap you or kiss you sometimes Harry. Jesse needs you to be there for her, not to be there to undermine her." She's out of sight then, her office door closing with a thud that echos in the empty hall. 

   Harry reacts this time and he's opening the door before he even realizes he's moved from his spot down the hall. Caitlin turns around in surprise and finds him mere inches from her. She watches him expectantly, waiting. Her eyes are full of humor and a thinly veiled... Expectation. 

   "What..." 

    "Slap me later, Snow." He panics briefly when he realizes he has indeed closed the distance between the two of them and started kissing Caitlin Snow. That only lasts until he feels one of her her hands come up to rest on his shoulder and the other comes up to his neck, fingers threading through the hair there. He hisses into her mouth when those fingers tug gently angling his head and her teeth nip at his lower lip. With his mind slowly catching up to the rest of him, Harry makes a decision and walks Caitlin back, never breaking their kiss until her feels her settle against the desk behind her. He's rewarded by a soft sound escaping her and her pulling him tighter against her. She's kissing him back, enthusiastically and a small part of Harry is smug about that. He smiles against her lips then, teeth clicking together when he does and feeling her own lips curve up too. 

    Seperating slowly, Harry feels his chest do that annoying flip thing again when Caitlin leans forward, following him, and presses a final kiss at the corner of his mouth. Then they rest their foreheads together, taking one another in.

   Caitlin is the first to speak. "I can't change her mind Harry. I can only help her. That's all any of us can do. Even you."

   He sighs softly, closing his eyes and seeing his daughter in his mind. She's smiling at him and then just as quickly she's speeding off and he's left standing by himself. He feels a pang at the sight and knows that Caitlin must see something go across his face because she takes his hand in her. 

   "You know we're here to help you too." 

   "Does this mean you're not going to slap me?". 

    She pretends to consider if for a split second and then smiles and shakes her head. Caitlin brings a hand up to Harry's chest, fingers tracing over his shirt, never breaking their gaze. He brings a hand up to cover her own and he sighs again in resignation. 

    "I'll.... I'll talk to her. I'm just scared. I don't know how to handle having a daughter as a speedster. Especially with everything that's happened." 

    Caitlin smiles again, understanding written plainly on her face. Then she's leaning up, lips pressing against his gently and her arms sliding around his neck. When she pulls back again, between kisses and panting slightly he presses a kiss to her for head. Bending again to cover her mouth with his, she halts him to speak. 

    "You're not alone here Harry." 

   She renders him speechless again. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

As always comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
